


How Sad

by CuracaoxCure



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Past Character Death, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuracaoxCure/pseuds/CuracaoxCure
Summary: This is my gift to Reisling for this year's secret Santa event!  I wrote this according to your request and tried to add all the optional things you suggested. I hope I did all right with this. I'm not well-versed in writing as Sephiroth and I apologize for that. Please let me know if there is anything you like me to change.This one is a bit of a challenge. Recently, I've been experimenting with writing darker topics, generally in roleplays and haven't really explored it in fanfiction until now. I write about it to explore the dark nature of humanity and start conversations in hopes to lead to change, such as expanding protection of victims' rights and supporting people who suffer from mental illness, trauma, and abuse.Disclaimer: I do not support or condone violence, abuse, manipulation, and abusive relationships. Please keep that in mind.IMPORTANT NOTICE: I will warn you. This piece has subject matter that may be disturbing. The tags I added are for your safety. If you are sensitive to the following triggers tagged, please do not read this story.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: FF7 Secret Santa 2019





	How Sad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reisling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/gifts).

Night falls once again over the massive metropolis called Edge, a sprawling place that rose from the remains of Midagr like a phoenix rising from its ashes. Edge is a city that is new but still carries Midgar’s grim past. 

Midgar: A city that had the world at the palm of its hands. A city of heroes and legends of the Shinra family’s success in providing the people a bright future. A future as bright as the blinding lights fueled by the gift of mako energy, but the truth was far from the gallant tales of heroes and such promises. 

The truth was so, so far away from glorified falsehoods. Beneath the glory, the ugly truth still lurks to this day. 

No, the truth is a darker one of lives destroyed, innocent blood spilled, and lost souls burned in favor of lighting the streets and providing comfort in family homes. Souls extracted from the Lifestream and dissolved to mako, the accursed energy that stole names and faces, forever forgotten. Who knew that was the source of mako? Who knew that slowly killed the Planet? Who knew it had ties to the complicated webs of lies that forced beloved heroes to the depths of madness? One of these heroes is none other than Sephiroth, First-Class SOLDIER, General of Shinra’s military. His life descended to insanity, revealing his dark heart and desires to become ruler of Gaia, the world’s new god destined to eradicate humanity. 

Oh, how everything was going so well to meeting that goal, but it was never meant to be. Depraved fantasies crushed when one hero rose from the shadows at the world’s darkest hour. A young man who dared to face Sephiroth and brought the corrupted hero to his downfall. Since then, the Planet took small steps to healing since mako energy was no more. The siphoning of the Lifestream ended and people began to rebuild their lives. However, fears of an uncertain future remain from loss of leadership that overseen the world to the insidious plague that creep upon the vulnerable. Even now, nothing can undone the damage. Nothing can revive the lost heroes, or recover the souls devoured for power. Nothing can spare the few who still live in captivity. The new hero who took down Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, is one of the few, unfortunate souls. Yet, most people sought comfort that Sephiroth is dead. Dead and gone!

He may be gone but not forever.

No, nothing lasts forever. Not even the death of demons and gods is eternal. Darkness lives on as well, alive and well. 

Even in times of hope and peace, darkness is alive and well for they are immortal. Not everyone is destined to have a happily ever after. Not everyone is free.

**How sad. How very sad. **

The new hero spends this night alone in Seventh Heaven. Silence fills the dimly lit bar while he sits with a shot glass of amber-colored liquor. Tifa took Marlene and Denzel out of Edge to visit Barret. It would do some good to get the children out of the bar. Now, Cloud is on his own, home alone and he hoped he would be able to rest in peace. How many did he drink now? One glass? Two? Ten? He may never know and right now, he didn’t care. He wants to forget everything. If only he could forget it all. Blue eyes slide to a close and Cloud leans on his elbows resting on the table with a weary sigh. Peace is nonexistent in his weary mind for memories and nightmares return when he is most vulnerable. 

Red flashes in his mind and flames rise from the depths of his memory. Faint cries and screams filled his ears as Nibelhiem was engulfed by flames. Cloud found himself amidst the chaos and he can’t move, like his body transformed from flesh to stone. Stakes strike from the charred earth, encircling Cloud with bodies hanging, skewered by the deadly spikes. Terror fills Cloud’s eyes as he helplessly watches the carnage. Straining against his invisible shackles, he can’t break free and put an end to the insanity. Pained shrieks were going strong, then a new sound fades in. It strengthens and drowns out the victims’ last cries. The new sound is laughter, laughter of true excitement and joy. Cloud freezes on the spot as a figure tower over him, the source of the laughter is in front of him. Fire cloaks the man’s details but Cloud is well aware who this is. The laughter is very familiar, and his eyes are visible. 

_ No! No! Please, not again!_

Bright green eyes with slit pupils. Human silhouettes approach the scene. The fire masked their faces. The tallest man wields his long blade and swings at the figures. Eyes full of joy as he murders every man, woman, and child in cold blood. One by one, silhouettes of men, women, and children fall when his sword cut through them. Thick, dark blood drips from the screaming figures that crumble to ashes.

“Sephiroth!” Cloud snarls and he tries to take a step closer. If only he could move, but he’s stuck in one place. Just like before. Why? Why can’t he move?!

Then, that smooth voice rings out from the figure.

**“How sad, how sad…How…Very sad.”** He casually approaches Cloud, his long hair flows in the breeze that carries the disappearing cries of lost souls. **“No sense in denying it…When will you accept that you are mine and mine alone?”** Calmly stepping closer to Cloud, shadows of the past fade in the flames.

"I have done so much for you. I have given a part of myself to you. I have guided you through the truth and witness the evils of the world." Sephiroth adds, smiling all the while. He cannot move an inch or open his mouth. All he can do is watch, watch as his home falls to rubble. Watch as innocent lives fall at the hands of the man they all honored and respected. He can only watch loved ones die once again and watch as Sephiroth comes closer...and closer.

"I wanted you to be mine and clear the world of the filth! I wanted you to stand by me and cleanse the world and claim it as my domain. It is your destiny..."

Sephiroth stops in his tracks, just several feet from Cloud. The blonde glares daggers at the silver-haired man, the man who took everything from him. Sephiroth's smile widens and he draws his trusted blade, Masamune. The long sword aims at Cloud's heart. Cat-like eyes grow in size as excitement sinks in Sephiroth's rotting heart.

"It is your purpose to serve me, my beloved puppet!" He dashes toward Cloud with Masamune's blade piercing Cloud's heart

White suddenly flash and Cloud’s eyes shot open with a sharp gasp. His head jerks around to find himself back in Seventh Heaven. Ragged breath rattles as he relaxes in his seat. Even when he dozes off, sleep won’t grant him refuge. This man, the one he looked up to destroyed his home and killed his mother and dear friend. How could the forgive him for that? Memories of losing his home are as strong as ever, every encounter with Sephiroth replayed in his head, and he knows. Oh, Cloud knows that Sephiroth is not gone forever. After all, gods don’t remain dead forever. Nothing lasts forever. Worst of all, Cloud dreads to hear his voice again. That voice is not a dream. 

It is _real_. 

**“How sad. How sad…”** Sephiroth’s voice rings in Cloud’s head, clear as crystal. 

“No, not again!” Cloud groans with a shake of his head. 

"How sad, indeed. Do you not understand, my darling puppet?”Sephiroth asks with a deep chuckle. “Why must you fight it? Why dare fight who you are and what you’re meant to be?” 

Not even death can keep me away from you.” 

Cloud’s blood runs ice cold. Fingers tangle in golden locks of his hair. Eyes screw shut as he fights to not listen to the voice. He can’t let him win. Not this time. 

_It’s fine! I’m fine…This is all just in my head. This is in my head!_

“Living in denial, I see. Do you believe I’m only in your head?” The voice asks, pausing as Cloud sits in silence. 

_ It’s all in my head! Calm down! C-calm yourself…Easy…_ Cloud’s thoughts search for solutions he heard from his friends’ suggestions and self-help articles he found when skimming books and magazines. 

_ Deep breaths…Deep breaths…_ Cloud’s chest rises and falls at a slower pace as he wills himself to deepen his breathing. 

“In your head?” The voice scoffs at such defiance. Darkness looms over Cloud, enclosing around him and swallowing him whole. **“My dear. My dear, dear puppet…” The voice answers, “Can you not face the facts? You are mine, you are alive with a part of me in you. I am not in your head.” A second passes and then, Cloud’s muscles tense tight against his bones. Warm breath puffs into his ear and the same voice whispers into it. **

****

****

**“I am real.”**

****

****

Blue eyes snap open again and sure enough, the tall figure stands before him. The same figure that haunts his nightmares, the figure belonging to Sephiroth. Light reveals his taut musculature cloaked in black. Silver hair hangs down his back, a smile curves his lips and his eyes. Those eyes…Those eyes are vibrant green and catlike, much like the eyes that haunt Cloud’s past.

****

****

“No!” Cloud growls and he jumps to his feet with his hands gripping the table’s underside. He flips the table on Sephiroth who disappears like the dark fog that lurks in the wastelands. Cold laughter rings in the bar. 

****

****

“Oh, come now! What is the use of fighting the inevitable?”Sephiroth appears once more from the wall adorned with various pictures and photos and he calmly strides toward Cloud. The blonde’s lips curl to a snarl and he swings a small table towards his target. Sephiroth disappears, but he is not gone. Why should he when he has yet to reach his goal? 

****

****

Why run away from fate?” Sephiroth asks with another chuckle. “I am in you. Surely you can see. It is in your heart. In your soul. Yes, I can see the truth in your eyes.”Cloud tears away from the scene and races up the stairs. The bathroom door swings open with great force and Cloud staggers in towards the sink. The bathroom is dark with only the moonlight streaming from the small window being the only source of light. Cloud’s hands grip porcelain with all his might in hopes to ground himself. 

****

****

_Do I dare?_ Cloud asks himself with his gaze pinned to the sink. He can hear his heart pounding harshly against his chest. It hurts so much. It hurts so damn much! _ Do I dare? Do I…Look?_ Silence fills the room. There is not a sound, not a hushed word from the accursed ex-general. Serenity hangs the bathroom and the blonde’s panting slows down. Tension does not wear off but everything is quiet. All is calm. 

****

****

“Okay…Okay…I’ll look on three.” Cloud whispers to himself. “One…” He takes another deep breath and his eyes close once more. 

****

****

_Maybe I’m just overreacting…He’s not alive. He-he can’t be here! I’m safe, right_

****

****

“Two…” 

****

****

_Right?_

****

“Three!” Cloud swings his head back and he opens his eyes to see his reflection. He stands alone and he looks exactly the same. Except- 

****

“W-WHAT?!” He snaps to find his eyes are not his own. No, no, they are not his own! Blue eyes do not look back at him. His own eyes are bright green, almost glowing like mako. His pupils are not round but slit, just like… 

****

****

“No…NO! NO! FOR GODS’ SAKE, NO!” 

****

****

Cloud lets out a scream and he find himself unable to back away from the sink. His teeth sink into his bottom lip as Sephiroth laughs. He laughs in pure glee at his puppet’s terror. Strong arms spring from the darkness and embraces Cloud from behind. 

****

****

“Don’t you see? I only speak the truth.” 

****

****

_ Lies! You only tell lies!_ Cloud couldn’t look away from the mirror, as though something keeps him looking straight at his reflection. Heavy darkness suffocates him. Sephiroth’s voice returns in a soft, gentle tone. 

****

****

“Don’t you see? You are mine and mine forever. You are mine alone to play with and I will enjoy every. Single. Moment of it, for you always will be my dear puppet.” 

****

****

“No, I-I am not! I’m not! I refuse-“ 

****

A sharp gasp cuts his words when Sephiroth’s embrace tightens around his body. Another pair of those dreaded eyes look back at Cloud’s reflection. Slitted pupils expand from the intense gaze, a sadistic smirk graces Sephiroth's lips.

****

****

“Dear puppet of mine. You are bound to me and no one else…” 

****

****

Cloud shudders in Sephiroth’s hold. Black chains creep from behind Sephiroth. They sliver and coil around Cloud like snakes, binding him to the man who longs to keep his puppet to himself. Cloud growls as he strains his arms, desperate for hs escape. _I…I…I c-can’t….I can’t…Breathe!_ The world spins as he fights to breathe. 

****

****

You can never shake away your chains. You belong to me now and forever.” 

****

****

**“SHUT UP!”**

****

****

Pain explodes from his right hand. Cracks form on the mirror and Sephiroth disappears. The room suddenly became lighter. Warmth trickle from Cloud’s hand and he blinks, shaking his head. Red greets his vision as it drips into the sink where it joins shards of the mirror. Few pieces of the mirror remain within its frame. Eyes as blue as the sky look back at him. His fist withdraws from the mirror, turning away to find himself alone once again. A heavy sigh slips past his lips as he leaves the bathroom with his damaged hand covered by a blue towel extracted from the linen closet. Cloud descends down the stairs after leaving the bathroom to return to the bar where the first aid kit stays. That is when he discovers what he had done. 

****

****

Pictures fall from the wall and lie in shattered frames. Shards of jewel-tone glass lie in shelves and the floor with wasted liquor dripping to the vast pool on the floor with remnants of wine glasses. They shine from the light borne from swinging lamps. Cloud’s table lies on its side, his shot glass and Meteor FireBall Whiskey also rest in shards. The blonde looks around, utterly distraught by his own actions. Shame weighs on his shoulders and Sephiroth speaks once again. 

****

****

**“How sad, how sad…How…Very sad. You are my puppet and always, always will be.” **

****

****

Cloud falters in his stance and he drops to his knees, his head lowers and hands his free hand, safe from injury, covers his face. 

****

****

“You will accept that fact sooner or later, but this attitude is just so sad. How sad..." 

****

****

**How…Very…Sad…"**

****


End file.
